Drake Gibson (ME-1)
"This city is under the protection of a man who can throw haymakers like machine-gun fire... who can create cyclones with a wave of his arm... who can outrun gravity. I would tell you to run...buuuuuuut you really can't outrun him." The Flash Season 1: Fast Track (Working Title) That Lightning Bolt Didn't Choose You!! Lighting Isn't a Person!! "I used to think the lightning chose me, because I always wanted super speed; it's my favorite power, but a friend of my who loves owls a little too much has helpfully pointed out that lightning isn't a person." Drake Gibson was a relatively average high schooler and budding actor before he attended a Particle Accelerator expo in New York (having moved there to pursue a career in acting). Initially, the Particle Accelerator worked flawlessly, but minutes after being brought up to optimal functionality, the generators exploded, and the Particle Accelerator began to wildly emit all kinds of (before then theoretical) energy. Drake was allegedly a struck by lightning, however it only appeared to be lightning, and was in fact, radiation from a different dimension. The radiation morphed Drake's DNA, and thus his entire biology. The tramatic rewiring of his DNA threw Drake into a coma for nine months. When he awoke from his coma, Drake met Cisco Ramon and Harrison Wells. He learned of his coma and how it had been caused by the explosion of the particle accelerator. Much to their annoyance, Drake chose to leave, claiming that he felt normal. We Have the Technology "I'm not a scientist. I saw a lightning bolt hit me, and now you're telling me about antimatter, dark energy, and alternate universes." Drake realized he needed help understanding and controlling his powers, so he returned to Cisco and Wells, meeting Felicity Smoak in the process. Sometime later at an airfield, Cisco, Wells, and Felicity outfitted Drake with a tracksuit, pads, and monitors in an effort to gauge how fast he can run; for how long; and how much if any stress does his body feel while doing so. Dr. Wells cautioned restraint, whereupon he began to run at full pelt, and he crashed, fracturing his ankle. Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, they discovered that his ankle had healed in under an hours, much to their amazement. Drake raised the question that perhaps there were more people like him, but Harrison rejected the idea, claiming that Barry was unequivocally one of a kind...He was wrong. Rise of Metahumans The Flash Season 2: Transhuman Project Everyman The Flash Season 3: Reflection "It was me, Drake. It's always been me: the author of all your pain" '' Personality Relationships William Lawton/Knight Owl ''"I've known Will for years. I can't decide if it's the hero in him that drives him - which I respect... or the dark side that puts him in harm's way - trying desperately to hurt people, and finding reason to by fighting crime: That I don't respect." Jaromír Kovář/Red Star/Guardian Koriand'r/Starfire Author's Note The idea to have people I know be orginal versions of iconic superheroes initially started way back in the Earth-152312 days when I needed a small movement of regular people becoming heroes inspired by Knight Owl's example. By the time I got to Earth-53 (what would later become ME-1) I started thinking "What if I remade the DC (and Marvel) universe in my image, sorta like Stan Lee's reimagining of classic DC characters like Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, etc. The idea then was to create original characters, but over time I heard everyone talk about their favorite superheroes, and one of Arty's is the Flash. I got to thinking it would be interesting if the Flash wasn't a scientist, but a normal person, aspiring to be of all things an actors (some people just love masks). This makes a lot of sense to me considering the show seems to forget that Barry is a scientific genius anyway. Additionally Drake, along with Jaromír Kovář serves as a bit of a balance to the more broody Knight Owl and battle-ready Starfire; While Knight Owl struggles to see himself as more than a vigilante, and Starfire always enjoys a good fight, it The Flash is a hero that prefers to push people and run away. Trivia *He is based on friend and Crossroads user, Artemis Thorson. *His nickname, Super Sonic Man, is a reference to the Queen Song "Don't Stop Me Now." *The name "Drake" means "Dragon" or "Snake". *The surname "Gibson" is Scottish, but is derived from the German name "Gislebert", with "Gisle" meaning hostage or noble youth, and "Behrt" meaning bright and famous. *His middle name, David, is Hebrew and means "Darling" or "Beloved". *Despite describing himself as a "Full-time superhero", he has not given up on being an actor someday. *Drake's favorite band is Blink 182. *Drake's favorite show was How I Met Your Mother. He absolutely despise the ending of the show. **His favorite actress was Cristin Milioti, who played the titular "Mother". He got to meet her and work with her at some point. *Drake's favorite movie is either The Wolf of Wall Street or Birdman. *When asked who should play him if a biopic was made, he said he'd play himself. *He has said he wants to settle down, get married, and have four children: two boys and two girls **He selected the names Jason, Eliot, Annabelle, and Robin. Links *Character Gallery *Quotations Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:ME-1 Category:Males Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Alternate Form Category:Enhanced Condition Category:Flight Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Enhanced Stamina Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Acting Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Danger Intuition Category:Brown Hair Category:Americans Category:Super Speed Category:Bang Babies (ME-1) Category:Doom Patrol (ME-1) Category:Metahumans Category:Metahumans of ME-1